


Petrichor

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Fellatio, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gods were meant to be worshipped





	Petrichor

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

Rolling onto your belly, the first thing you noticed was the abundant real estate on the other side of the mattress. Lifting your head from the pillows and cracking open one eye, it took a second before the empty expanse beside you came into focus, your otherworldly lover nowhere in sight. He hadn’t been gone long; the sheets were still warm, the scent of petrichor clinging to the soft material. 

Scooting your half naked body over to his side of the bed, you wrapped the sheets around you, burying your nose in them and inhaling deeply. You could get drunk off this scent if given the chance. Perhaps it was unsurprising, given who he was, but Thor always smelled like a summer rainstorm. It was a scent you’d come to adore, one that meant safety and comfort and passion and love. It meant home.

Snuggling deeper into the blankets, you fell into a light doze, surrounded by Thor even when he was absent. You didn’t know how much time had passed when faint chuckling caught your attention, pulling you from sleep for the second time that morning. Peeking through your lashes, you saw Thor standing at the side of the bed, clad only in a loose pair of sweatpants, looking down at you with an amused smile on his face.

“I’m gone for early morning training, only to return and find there is no place left for me,” he teased gently.

“S’not my fault,” you protested sleepily, reaching for him, “your side was more comfortable.”

He allowed you to tug him back into bed, burrowing beside you under the blankets. Latching onto him with a sigh of contentment, you wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders. He didn’t resist, gladly melting into you, resting his head on your chest. Thor had never admitted it out loud, but you knew he adored it when you were ‘big spoon’. The Asgardian was old- very old- by human standards, and much of his life was devoted to fighting and war. The chance to let his guard down and be vulnerable rarely presented itself, so when you offered him a place of refuge, he welcomed it gladly.

Thor damn near started purring when you began combing your hands through the golden strands of his hair, still damp from his post-workout shower, a deep rumble vibrating in his chest. He leaned into the touch, broad arms circling around your waist. The smell of petrichor grew stronger, and you inhaled it greedily, nosing at his hair. Chuckling, he curled his big body around yours even more securely, unwilling to leave so much as an inch between you.

It was quiet, with only Thor’s pleased hums to break the stillness. Surrounded by the warmth and scent of your Asgardian lover, it wasn’t long before you were teetering on the edge of sleep, your fingers going still as you surrendered to the tranquility of the moment. However, Thor wasn’t willing to relinquish your attention just yet. Rubbing his bristly cheeks against the delicate skin of your breasts, the thin material of your tank top did nothing to shield you from the prickling sensation.

“Knock it off,” you protested weakly, biting back a grin.

“Forgive me, my lady,” he apologized with faux solemnity. Raising his face to meet your eyes, he rubbed his beard against you again, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth when you shivered at the feeling. “How careless of me to forget how sensitive you can be.”

“‘Yeah right, ‘forget’- you did that on purpose.”

“Did what? This?” He did it a third time, gaze unwavering as the smirk on his lips grew wider.

“Yes, that, you ass,” you said with a stifled laugh, squirming away from the sensation.

Thor didn’t let you get far, rolling on top of you and tightening his grip on your waist ever-so-slightly to keep you pinned in place. Trapped beneath him, there was no escaping the scratch of his beard as he rubbed it against you once more, using more pressure this time. Eyes alight with mischief, he gave you no quarter, holding your wriggling form easily as he continued to tease you.

Those clever fingers sought out all of your vulnerable spots, darting here and there. Peals of laughter sounded through the room, your hopes of going back to sleep fading under the onslaught. It was worth it though. After all he’d been through…everything that he’d lost…you’d gladly sacrifice some extra shut eye if it meant seeing that beaming smile light up his face.

It was only when your cheeks and stomach were aching from laughter that he finally decided to show mercy. Sliding his hands up your arms, Thor gripped your wrists in a gentle, yet firm hold. Holding them above your head, he kissed the smile right off your face, his lips moving slow and deliberate against yours. You tugged his bottom lip between your teeth, nipping at him in retaliation. Thor grinned against your mouth, amused by your feeble attempt at revenge, before deepening the kiss.

There was no holding back a gratified moan as the taste of ozone flooded your mouth. Arching into him, you welcomed his tongue with your own, stroking and suckling, your noses bumping one another over and over again as the kiss dragged on. The first dull throbs of arousal pulsed through your center, fueled by the press of his naked chest against you. Rolling your hips into his, you could feel his excitement growing, your lace panties and the cotton sweatpants he wore doing little to hide a half-hard erection. Almost without thought, Thor matched your rhythm, rocking against the growing heat between your legs with a low groan.

Lungs screaming for oxygen, you were forced to break away. He allowed you a few moments to catch your breath before diving back in for more, your need for each other growing stronger by the second. Kisses went uncounted, each more heated than the last, full of passion and want and hunger. The skin around your mouth itched from his whiskery beard, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. You were wide awake now, your body aching for more.

Thor was more than happy to oblige. Releasing your wrists, his hands glided down your body, landing on your breasts. Goosebumps broke out across your skin at the feeling of those rough and calloused palms kneading at you. He rolled your nipples between his fingers, massaging the soft skin with a delicate touch. Even with the hard length of him notched tight against your center, he was careful with you, unwilling to cause you a moment’s pain even by accident.

As much as you adored him for his care, however, what you needed right now wasn’t gentle handling. Pulling his mouth down to yours once more, you kissed him hard, insistently lapping at the seam of his lips until he granted you entrance. While he was distracted, you hooked a leg around his and used the leverage to flip the two of you over. Normally you would have no hope of moving him unless he allowed it, but with the hot press of your mouth kissing and nipping and licking at him, he was caught off guard and swiftly found himself on his back.

Surprised at the abrupt change in position, Thor broke away with an amused huff. “Well, it appears my lady is in the mood to play.”

Recognizing the glint in his eyes, you stopped him before he could wrestle you to the bed. Hands on his shoulders, you stilled him with a look and said, “Some other time; right now, all I want is to treat my king the way he deserves to be treated.”

Understanding lit up his face, those electric blue eyes staring deep into yours as he relaxed into the bedding. Once you were sure he was settled, you leaned in for a kiss, pulling back when he tried to deepen it. Any objections he might have were silenced when you immediately began kissing your way down his neck, lips finding all the spots that made him moan for you.

And moan for you he did; deep, throaty groans echoed off the walls as you bit and sucked at the juncture where his neck and shoulders met. Thor was never one to hold back when he was enjoying himself, always incredibly vocal in bed. It was a rush, knowing that you were the one to pull those sounds of pleasure from him, the one to drive him wild. Judging from the noises he made and the possessive curl of his fingers on your waist, he was definitely enjoying himself now.

Leaving a trail of stinging kisses in your wake, you nipped and licked across his broad shoulders, hips undulating against him. He whispered words in languages you didn’t understand, though it was easy to hear the heat and longing in his voice. His erection prodded at your cloth covered pussy, the thick length of him digging into you with every roll of your hips. 

Gently raking your nails along his chest, you rained kisses down on him, the salty tang of his skin heavy on your lips. A deep groan rumbled through his chest as you lapped at one of his nipples, swirling your tongue around it over and over again. He thrust hard against you when you took one between your teeth, gently biting down before releasing it.

His fingers slipped from around your waist when you moved lower to trace the muscles of his abdomen with the tip of your tongue, settling yourself between his well-muscled thighs. You toyed with the waistband of his sweatpants, one of your hands drifting lower to cup the firm ridge tenting the cotton. Glancing up to watch his reaction, his eyes were locked on you, pupils blown wide with lust. With his hair mussed and hands folded behind his head to give him a better view, Thor was the image of a debauched god. Not for the first time, you understood why the ancients worshipped his kind.

Never once breaking eye contact, you took hold of the elastic waistband, slowly peeling it back to reveal him. Thor had forgone underwear, leaving the full, achingly hard length of him on display. Tugging his sweatpants down and off his legs, you tossed them over your shoulders; where they landed, you didn’t know or care. All that mattered was the sight before you, of your otherworldly lover splayed out naked for your enjoyment.

It was a magnificent view, all that golden skin on display, a smattering of hair trailing down his lower stomach to his cock. Free from the confines of his clothes, it stood at attention, curving up towards his belly. Thick and long, he was the biggest you’d ever had. Your first time having sex had left you walking funny the following day, much to his smug satisfaction.

Shooting him a playful smile, you dipped your head to trace the underside of his cock with the flat of your tongue, letting out a sultry moan. Thor’s eyes fluttered shut, your name falling from his lips with a groan. He hissed when you pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, lapping up the precum beading at the tip. Tempted though you were to just take him into your mouth and suck him dry, you resisted, determined draw out his pleasure as much as possible.

Ignoring his cock for the moment, you leaned forward to plant kisses across his hips, pausing here and there to nibble at the ridge of muscles. Every sound you pulled from him, every grunt and groan and whispered plea, shot straight to your pussy. Your panties were soaked with arousal, the burning need for him growing hotter and hotter in your core. You were achingly empty without him inside you, filling and stretching you in the way only he could.

Kissing your way down his body, you massaged his thighs, feeling them tense and tremble beneath your touch. Thor couldn’t keep from rocking into your touch, his cock twitching as if it had a mind of its own. He clutched at the bedsheets, knuckles white as he tried to keep from grabbing you up and taking you. Watching him struggle only turned you on even more. No matter how much he yearned to fuck you into the mattress, he willingly gave up control to you, letting you set the pace.

Deciding to reward him for his restraint, you placed open-mouthed kisses along his cock, cupping and fondling his balls in one hand. With the other, you reached inside your panties, sighing out his name as you ran a finger along your slick pussy lips. Kissing your way to the tip of his cock, you eased two fingers inside your channel, moaning at the slight relief they provided.

Languidly fucking yourself on your own fingers, you licked and kissed his cock, unable to get enough of the taste of him. Feeling the familiar pressure rising in your belly, you reluctantly withdrew your fingers, unwilling to come without him buried balls deep inside you. Wrapping your hand around his shaft, using your own arousal to ease your movements, you began stroking him.

Thor’s eyes snapped open when he felt the wet heat of your mouth surround his cock. He looked down to meet your unwavering gaze, a primal groan rumbling in his chest as you swallowed down on his cock, the thick length of him disappearing into your mouth. It was impossible to fit all of him without gagging, leaving you to pump and stroke the parts you couldn’t manage. You could taste the tang of your own slick as you sucked him, though it was nothing compared to the salty musk that was Thor’s own flavor.

Letting your eyes drift shut, you gave yourself over to loving him with your mouth. You loved doing this for Thor almost as much as you loved when he returned the favor, relishing the heavy weight of him on your tongue. To be able to bring him release using only your mouth and lips and tongue was intoxicating, as were the sounds of pleasure filling the air. The heady scent of petrichor and ozone surrounded you like a cloud, the first signs of a storm on the horizon.

Bobbing up and down his cock, you sucked and slurped and stroked him, massaging his balls with your free hand. Sealing your lips around the tip of him, you suckled hard, the taste of precum your reward. Swallowing it with a satisfied hum, you hollowed your cheeks, relaxing your throat as much as possible before slowly sliding downward.

Fighting the urge to gag, you sank down on him, eyes watering. The head of his cock hit the back of your throat, your nose pressed against the wiry curls of hair. Ignoring the ache in your jaw, you paused, swallowing around him, pleased with the deep whine he let slip. Holding the position a few seconds more, you finally pulled off of him with a wet pop, smiling proudly as you wiped away your tears and the saliva pooling at the side of your mouth.

Thor looked as wrecked as you felt. Skin flushed and chest heaving, he mumbled something you didn’t quite catch, his eyes snapping to your face. In a blur of movement, he hauled you up from between his legs, trapping you in his arms, kissing you as if his life depended on it. His tongue thrust into your mouth, chasing after the flavor of himself on your lips. The press of his hot skin against your scantily clad form had you mewling into his mouth, your pussy throbbing with need.

There was a ripping sound, and the bite of lace digging into your skin before the cool air of the room hit your suddenly bare center. Removing his hand from between your legs, Thor flung your ruined panties to the side. You couldn’t have cared less- it was hardly the first pair to meet such a fate, and you doubted it would be the last. Breaking the kiss, he slid his hands beneath your tank top, squeezing and fondling your breasts before tugging the garment over your head and tossing it to the ground.

Naked bodies pressed tight, your lips came together over and over again. Securing an arm around your waist, Thor shimmied back, propping himself upright against the headboard. Straddling his lap, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, eager to have him inside you. Thor couldn’t get enough of touching you, running his hands all over your sweat slick skin.

He palmed at your breasts, tweaking the pebbled nipples before swooping in to take one in his mouth, suckling hungrily. Every pull of his lips sent an arrow of lust straight to your empty pussy. Writhing in his arms, your head fell back with a whine, losing yourself in what he was doing to your body…which is when he decided to pay you back for your earlier teasing.

A slight shiver in the air was your only warning, the hair on your arms standing on end with the first lick of lightning. It wasn’t a lot, just enough to get your attention, the sting of it like biting into a piece of tinfoil. Running his fingers down your back, he did it again, sending out tiny branches of lightning over your skin. Arching against him, you crooned out a nonsensical plea for more. He was more than happy to deliver.

Tendrils of lightning danced across your body, the zing of pain only adding to your pleasure. You ground your hips against his, his cock trapped between you, sliding through your soaked folds with every roll of your hips. The first time he’d used his lightning on you had been an accident, both of you impatient and a little tipsy on Asgardian wine. The biting tingle had caught you both off guard, but the pleasure it brought was unlike anything you’d felt before. It had taken some convincing on your part to persuade Thor to try it again, his concern for your wellbeing as touching as it was frustrating. However, once he was sure you could handle it, it had swiftly become his favorite form of foreplay.

Lightning trailed in the wake of his fingers, your muscles tensing and trembling under his touch. You craved more, wanting everything he had to offer. When he kissed his way over to your other breast, licking and sucking his mark into your skin, his hand came up to toy with the other nipple. You cried out in pleasure as lightning flicked over it, nails scrabbling at his back and shoulders, desperate for something- anything- to ground you before you went flying over the edge. Burying your fingers in his hair, you tugged him away from your breasts, kissing him fiercely before he could protest.

“Thor,” you panted, “need you. Gotta have feel inside me.”

Too far gone to even reply, he merely nodded. Cupping your ass, he lifted you slightly and watched as you reached between your bodies to take hold of him. Lining him up with your entrance, Thor slowly lowered you onto his cock. The blunt tip slid through your sopping wet folds with ease, your walls parting to make room for the thick length of him. You both groaned at the stretch of it, Thor murmuring encouragements as you took him inside inch-by-inch. The slight pinch was drowned out by a myriad of pleasure, until he was fully seated in you to the hilt.

Cradling the back of your neck, Thor brought your lips to his, softly kissing you as your body took a few moments to adjust to the sheer size of him. This was always his favorite part, that first moment when you joined together, the two of you literally becoming one. Over and over he kissed you, your body gradually relaxing around the intrusion. Winding your arms around his neck, you gladly returned his kisses, shifting your hips to signal you were ready.

Bracing yourself against the bed, you slowly lifted off of him, whimpering at the drag of his cock along your walls. Balancing on the head, you sank back down, thighs shaking as you built up a steady rhythm. Thor’s hands roamed over your body as you rode him, massaging your ass or sneaking up to pinch and roll your nipples, leaving a patchwork of hickies across your chest and shoulders.

The scent of petrichor grew impossibly stronger, mingling with the smell of sweat and sex. No words were spoken, save for whispered words of endearment, barely audible over your moans and the slap of skin on skin. Praise spilled from your lips like a prayer, offered up in supplication to your godly lover. You were burning all over, the coil in your belly drawing tighter and tighter with every roll and thrust.

Your eyes flew open when a jolt of lightning flashed across your midsection, catching you by surprise. Thor traced his thumbs along your rib cage, leaving pinpricks of pain and pleasure in their wake. Resting your forehead against his, you watched with excitement as he made his way lower. Anticipation mounted in your belly as his fingers reached the curls between your legs.

The first spark on your clit had you crying out his name, your walls contracting around him. Thor grinned savagely at the sound, pressing his thumb down on the swollen bud and sending another spark through your core. You rode him faster, hurtling towards release and determined to take him with you. Clenching down on his cock, you bounced up and down, swiveling your hips to urge him to come. Grabbing a fistful of hair, you kissed him desperately, full of tongue and teeth and primal need.

Only moments later, the coil snapped, ecstasy flooding your system from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. You couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe, lost in the euphoria of release. Pleasure pulsed in your veins, fizzing through your blood to leave you lightheaded. A second wave crashed over you when Thor went rigid, gripping your hips tight enough to bruise as he emptied himself inside you. Come spilled into you in hot, sticky ropes, slipping out around his cock to coat the inside of your thighs.

Minutes slipped by as you rode out your climax together, the air between you heady with the smell of sex. Gasping for breath, you went still, slumped against his chest as. Thor buried his face in your hair, panting just as hard, pressing whiskery kisses to your temple. Neither of you had the energy to move, blissfully content to stay locked together in each other’s embrace. Your legs trembled like jello as you rose up enough to let his cock slide from your channel with a wet squelch, a trickle of come spilling onto the bed sheets. 

It was several more minutes before you eventually crawled off his lap, though he didn’t let you get far. Curling his arms around you, Thor tucked himself into your side, pushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear. Nuzzling his hair with yawn, you decided a short nap was in order before round two. You drifted off, surrounded by your lover’s arms, and the scent of petrichor.


End file.
